The Things You Did I Was Not Meant To See
by OrionRedStar
Summary: Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow have a very independent love affair going on. Jack has a bad habit of showing up when he is least expected, and likes to surprise her all the time when he pulls into port. However this time Jack gets the surprise!
"THE THINGS YOU DID I WAS NOT MEANT TO SEE"

OrionRedStar

Summary:

Author:OrionRedStar  
Pair: Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann  
Sparrabeth Mini-fic challenge entry  
M/F  
Type story: Sexually Based Humor  
Rating: MATURE RATING - Please do not read if sexually based written material of this nature is offensive to you or you are not an adult.  
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a bad habit of sneaking into Elizabeth's house to surprise her when he arrives in port, this time however, it was a bit more of a surprise for Jack than it was Elizabeth.

Notes:

This is a one shot, 1 Chapter short story with a flashback to accent tale.

This was written as a Sparrabeth challenge to select three out of 18 or so phrases, and to use them within then text of the tale. I selected my three and wrote this out, hopefully it will be found humorous to you. Please feel free to send feedback or comments, would be interested in what you have to say. Most of all, hope it gives a few grins.

"THE THINGS YOU DID I WAS NOT MEANT TO SEE"

—–PRESENT—-

Elizabeth loved the way Sparrow took command of a room, proudly prancing through the door, erect, tall and chest puffed out and that pirate swagger as he glided into any chamber with a confidant and cocky flair. Captain Jack Sparrow had finally arrived after a three month absence, and indeed Elizabeth lived on that passionate filled night before he had left her side, right up to their spat and the erotic solution which followed immediately after that uncertain and yet formidable row. The things Sparrow said to Elizabeth which made her cry; she had no excuse for offering Sparrow such leniency. The only reason was because she could never get enough of him and had to allow him back into her life, her arms, and her bed.

Jack was her opium, her obsession, her ultimate addiction. The more Jack gave of himself to her, the more Elizabeth wanted; she took from Sparrow expecting him to proffer more. One kiss, one touch, one penetrating encounter when their two bodies melded delightfully into one unit; one sparkling diamond, glittering for a few ecstatic moments of exquisite, soul-shattering bliss. This anemic diet she called a life alone was not sufficient to quench or sustain her voracious needs―it was all Elizabeth looked forward to. This surprise attack of his showing up this evening was no different. Elizabeth had been deprived of him for too long and had saturated herself with Sparrow. Thoughts of their last time together swamped her head:

—- Three Months Ago—

When they had finished making love, Jack opened his eyes, he immediately glanced down and saw Elizabeth's head fall back against the pillows with a cascade of honey blonde curls about her shoulders. Elizabeth was breathing deep for what felt like the first time. It was like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Breathless and heaving, Elizabeth tugged absentmindedly at Jack's hair as he kissed her softly about the neck. Neither of them felt the necessity to move. Both were content to stay there within each other's arms like that. The chilled night air trailed inside from the cracked window feeling very soothing around them while their bodies cooled off. Jack felt his arms quivering from the strain from propping up his weight for so long and through a few rounds of intense sex play. But he was not complaining, nor did he want to set Elizabeth free from his embrace―not _yet_.

But something happened just then which wiped the satiated smile right off Elizabeth's countenance. The shaking of their bodies railing against the four poster bed had been squeaking so loudly, worse than before. It was so pronounced that Elizabeth was afraid it must have been damaged. The posts supporting the entire frame of the bed were definitely not the same. With each movement they made above, the entire structure, headboard and all, annoyingly squeaked beneath their weight. Elizabeth ceased breathing entirely as the bed seemed to sink lower from under her. Elizabeth's eyes slowly widened as her mind caught up with what was going on and stared open mouthed at Jack, realizing just exactly what that sensation meant as he smirked in sadistic amusement over her plight.

"A ha'penny fer yer thoughts, then….wonderin' what a stud yer Cap'in Sparrow shall b' in a few moments past now, then?"

Elizabeth avoided Jack's obsessive need for approval and praise for his sexual prowess, certainly she had not reached a crescendo a third time as Sparrow was privately seeking. But Elizabeth was not going to fuel his enormous ego. Instead Elizabeth tried to sense the structure of the bed under her, greatly concerned if it was still going to be stable enough for support; for them to lay upon this bed anymore or if it was simply going to fall apart! She lay there staring straight ahead and scared while staring into Sparrow's obsidian orbs. Observing that she was out of sorts and evidently terrified to move, Sparrow's frown was forged. Surely he did not think her moving a single muscle would send the bed frame collapsing! Leaning towards her with chin on hand, he tapped her shoulder,

"Somethin' wrong?"

"My bed just expired did it not?"

Ever so slowly a scowl crept up into Elizabeth's expression. An amused Sparrow had taken this bit of news in an entirely different slant, since his opinion of what had occurred seemed to be one of a humorous nature. Chuckling over the incident, Jack tried to bite back his laughter as he then said,

"Mmmm I b'lieve so, a rather peculiar situation, that…I mean since it 'appened a 'tall, luv. I sup'ose yer ruddy _bed_ ran out of strength b'fore _I_ did, right? I mean if I were you, I'd look into me sales ticket straight 'way n' spot the warrantee―then seek out the bloke what sold it t' me fer a right quick turnabout of refund an' a total return of coin as well, savvy?"

Elizabeth flashed him a filthy glare, figuring Sparrow would wheedle a way to make this a podium to aggrandize his sexual strength and proclivity to swive so well he destroys beds! Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation, not really desiring to hear another dissertation of Sparrow bragging about his sexual dynamics. However that did not stop him.

"Well it _'tis_ what people do in beds b'sides sleep then, eh? Y'd expect it to b' able to handle the likes of a bloke wiv a strong back like _me_ , what can―"

"You certainly like to _flatter_ yourself, Captain Sparrow!"

Elizabeth had snapped at Sparrow to interrupt his lewd thoughts and to dress him down for his enormous sense of self aggrandizing. Sparrow was snickering underneath all that pompous air and maniacal attitude, but he was attempting of seek a solution for Elizabeth as well, if to make amends for truly having destroyed her bed in the past few moments.

"I'm jus' statin' the obvious. I mean really…this bed I'd assume has seen more of one particular type of action n' not s' much of the other―so y'd hardly expect it t' fall apart by a few ardent displays of…"

" _Enough_ , Jack!" Elizabeth barked, unable to tolerate his bragging any longer.

"Yes." Jack replied quite simply.

Jack neither moved or bothered to conceal his escalating amusement over that very notion. Anger was seeping into Elizabeth's psyche as Jack rolled his eyes as if this conversation was taking a silly turn and so he blatantly continued to brag, if not for anything but to take her mind off the bloody bed!

"Seems that way t' _me_ , luv."

This was Jack's simple and totally irreverent reply to Elizabeth's concern over her furniture. Purely having had her fill of this nonsense, she decided to place the blame where she saw fit as Elizabeth spat out her reply with restrained agitation,

"…this is all _your_ damned fault!"

Thoroughly disgusted, Elizabeth growled at Jack. But under the circumstances all he could do was offer what advice he had and grin wider at her obvious frustration. Sometimes the things you say and do when you are drunk are not always the best course to take, and maybe it is a time to be quiet. However, that was not an acquired characteristic of Jack's and it was too late―it had already been thrown out there for discussion.

" _Oi!_ Cease yer vexation, woman…b'sides….y' won't need it _anymore_ , right?"

Jack chuckled and chided at her. The expression blanketed across her visage soured as Elizabeth thought over that peculiar statement. _Just what did he mean by that?_ Sparrow's thought just interjected at that precise moment had to disclose some other deep and dark mysterious corner of his inner recesses. That seedy little mind of his was more twisted and diabolical than Elizabeth had imagined….when it came to thoughts of her and his being together? Or so that is how she imagined it. And although as complex and myriad as Jack's thought process was, for him to arrive at this solution of her being held in a self proclaimed siege of desperation to always wait for him―had stymied Elizabeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth's terse tone reflected her ire instantly.

Sparrow froze now being alerted to his immediate demise, not sure if it was a good idea or not for him to expunge his last remark altogether, or try to spin it into a totally different scenario to bypass the heated temperament of Elizabeth―or not. Should he just let it lie and hope she could pretend he'd never said it? In lieu of the fact of his close proximity to her, and  
quite possibly be exposed to a level of _serious_ personal injury, Sparrow felt he was in the wrong place if it should all go bad from here on out.

That was a correct assumption. As far as Jack had figured it out with one glance over at Elizabeth's current glare at him, trouble was brewing. Of course that meant he was going to need a quick turn about to try and wheedle out of this potentially dangerous predicament. Perhaps he could try to destroy any negative thoughts with a kiss? Still in bed with his arm around Elizabeth, Sparrow was thinking he had need of that arm. This was _not_ looking good. There was no other alternative than for him to go to the _Black Pearl_ and sleep there for the night. He'd stay―only if Elizabeth insisted upon it. Sparrow was turning towards Elizabeth in order to measure just how angry she really was, or was it just her being plain obstinate?

"Mmm, may I b' so bold t' inquire….."

"You are a cad and a _lout_!" She muttered in a lowly grumble.

 _Uh oh…not good!_

Elizabeth stated that before lifting her head and glowering at Jack who also sat up for the sake of his own bodily defense. Meeting her seething glare squarely in the eye, Jack froze. As per usual though, Sparrow was forever trying to lighten up the matter and so he smirked evilly back at her and lightly chuckled. This ploy was not working either. Meanwhile Elizabeth slowly simmered and uttered one simple phrase, so evenly that he couldn't resist the urge but to laugh.

"I will kill you, Jack Sparrow…that was a _deplorable_ thing to say!"

"Eh? Well, y' generally do attempt to claim that achievement every now an' then as well, don't y', luv?" he mused with a lighthearted grimace, "Mmmm….I mean we all cast dispersion's now n' then when we shouldn't, savvy?"

Elizabeth instantly pounced upon Jack, trying to slug him but good. Naturally the infamous Captain Sparrow was far too familiar with noticing the steam coming out of her ears and was prepared. Her sudden shift had previously forewarned Sparrow of said vicious attack looming within his near future. Jack clasped both of Elizabeth's wrists and had her dangling in the air playfully above him, while she was lunging for his throat. With a quick flip and shift, Sparrow had Elizabeth tossed onto her back and he quickly jumped on top of her, pinning Elizabeth where she lay.

"Oh no y' don't…we're not havin' any of _that_ lot, then." Jack chuckled as he kept Elizabeth right where he had placed her, "….as well intended as y' mean to be m' dear Lizzie…I shan't allow you t' further engage in this malicious temper tantrum t' try an' harm me person, savvy? Now I know this vexes you t' no end, but I cannot have y' cloutin' me at will. Now…we've an understandin' wiv each other. So, what say you…shall we call a truce an' b' of the same accord?"

"Unhand me you….you _pirate_!" Elizabeth seethed.

"Ah ah…No, I don't think yer graspin' this idea in the proper spirit, then. That 'tis not a distinct possibility luv, not whilst yer still head up…you mus' concede n' _promise_ to b'have yerself." Sparrow crooned with a throaty voice and mellow tenor.

" _Rot_!" She screamed in retort while still lunging like mad for Sparrow's exposed throat.

—- BACK TO PRESENT —-

At this moment of the evening Elizabeth was in her broken bed and slumbering soundly all alone, having gone to bed and fallen asleep while reading a book. Sparrow, the long lost pirate that he had been for the past three months, thought his most recent idea would be an exciting episode. This notion was becoming a cunning deviation from his usual style of 'appearing' at Elizabeth's cabin. This time Sparrow's idea was to actually break into her home to surprise her―which was exactly what he had done. From the main living quarters window, Sparrow had successfully broken the window latch and crept into her abode. He painstakingly and instantly crept into her bedroom and crawled into her bed by sliding within at the foot of the frame. He slowly slipped under the blanket with designs to awaken Elizabeth with a real unanticipated quickening of her pulse, despite the odd creaks of the stressed wood under the pressure of his shifting weight.

Rendered effectively blind by the darkness, unable to see or anticipate what she knew to be Jack's infamous sneaky moves to surprise her, each contact _did_ come as a surprise. It was the unexpectedness of this particular visit and how Jack had irreverently broken into her home. However, although his thieving hands were invisible, those skilled digits were also presently alighting upon Elizabeth's petite form. They were gliding over her body and touching her in all the right intimate places. Sparrow was hoping that she would be waking up with a forgiving nature and be persuaded to do more of this. Elizabeth lay there while experiencing this tremendously 'pleasant' announcement of Jack's arrival. It was almost like an erotic fantasy coming true as Elizabeth remained in place within her bed and allowing the secret molester take over. Or was it more akin to lying in bed with a sexy ghost―or perhaps a demon lover? Not that it mattered.

There were other distinguishable differences as well of course. Things Sparrow routinely did and Elizabeth was not meant to see, seemed to be pretty easy to discern. Without Jack's dark, fey beauty to dazzle her eyes, Elizabeth was free to concentrate on 'other' matters which would ordinarily be overshadowed by the sheer physical brilliance of Sparrow's vision. But nevertheless those were part and parcel of this gloriously handsome man. Elizabeth couldn't visually see Jack's ebony tangle of scratchy hair, nor the beads, trinkets and curios that were usually caught within the light reflecting blinding flashes of colored prisms; sparking metal and gypsy-bright hues. But Elizabeth could lose her mind when those prodigious fingers glided over the triangular texture of curls, or the intimate caressing as she sensed Sparrow delicately stroking the loose strands of her golden blonde hair which cascaded over her breasts.

As he maneuvered, Elizabeth felt his soft lips kiss the base of her neck as Jack crawled behind her, eager to make love to the ivory flesh he dreamed about. His dreadlocks gliding across her back had the feel of embroidery, strings of fabric, thick coarse hanks tied by strands of cloth. Elizabeth 's gliding palm panned over one of those hempen-like ropes as it flopped forward; she fingered that one, textured braid which reminded her of the plaited satin trim, imagining a favorite position she liked. Elizabeth felt her gown shift from below the waist, evoking a wistful memory of a former life now lost to her, mourned but not truly missed….lost in this heady and sensual fantasy her mind created…with of course Jack Sparrow's assistance. His hot breath danced upon her abdomen as he peppered kisses lower yet upon her body.

Unable to immerse herself in the deep, faceted black pools of Jack's irresistible obsidian eyes, Elizabeth instead concentrated on giving herself over to the ritualistic, pagan magic of his wicked touches. Sparrow doled them out whilst probing under her silken robe. He was slowly cinching her gown upwards, his fingers casting erotic love charms upon her tender skin. The bed moved to a telltale squeaking noise, a familiar sound which was linked to another time and another place, one which foretold Elizabeth to acknowledge Jack Sparrow was getting himself into position.

Was he attempting to try out for a completely different sensual exposition? Elizabeth giggled to herself in hoping it would also include a session of passionate kissing. She had missed Jack very much; yet unsure of his particular plan of attack. Elizabeth was tempted to light a candle, but this was too much fun guessing. Feeling as frisky as she was during this allegedly unsuspecting interlude, Elizabeth wanted to punish Jack severely for his long sabbatical at sea. It would be jolly fun to slightly put him off by a well deserved payback tease. He certainly deserved a bit of grief for what he had done to her the last time. Suddenly, amid a breathless moan Elizabeth asked softly in a sensual mutter of hazy but feigned confusion,

"Who _IS_ this….?"

If only she could have been privy to the anomalous, wide eyed and astonished expression upon Jack Sparrow's facade as he suddenly froze under the covers. Shock of all shocks, Jack was wondering to himself if Elizabeth was indeed inquiring as to _who_ her interloping bed partner was!? Had she been faithless to him in all this time he had been at sea?

 _Eh? Who the hell was she bloody well expectin', then?_

However daunted, his jealous brains were getting stirred up by this awkward query. Sparrow finally decided she had to be jesting. There was no other course to follow, but to believe Elizabeth caught on to his ruse and was punishing him in that all too exquisite manner Elizabeth Swann was truly gifted―pure, unadulterated, mental _torture_.

Jack shifted above Elizabeth, raising himself without releasing contact of her body...not until his lips were aligned with hers in a blazing kiss. Still in the darkness, Elizabeth felt Sparrow's knees settle on either side of her hips, now realizing that Sparrow had straddled her while fully clothed. The hot, hard silken body of his torso, the shirt flung open as he leaned down to finally come to rest with his firm chest against her bosom. With a throaty hum of pleasure Elizabeth kept her eyes closed and reached a hand down to cup his cheek. She stroked his face and could feel the outline of that masculine profile, that still very handsome part of Jack which was stowed away in her memory while he hid beneath the blanket for so long; it was now revealed.

Elizabeth Swann smiled as Jack thrusted himself on top of her. Elizabeth kept her eyes closed on purpose to prolong the fantasy when she felt a tug accompanied by hearing the rasp of rending fabric. Feeling the cool breezes of midnight air flow upon her suddenly exposed chest and stomach, Elizabeth broke away from the kiss with a gasp. Releasing his face, suddenly Sparrow had clutched her upper arms and shoved them above the pillow. With eyes still shut Elizabeth purred divinely,

"Ah….and so it _IS_ you….Jack!" opening her eyes only now, she observed his puzzled visage then added, "What are you doing to my robes? That chemise came all the way from _Paris_ , I should have you know!"

Jack murmured against her lips, the fragrance of bay rum now present and surrounding her in a bouquet of sea, salt, and rum―it was in fact her missing paramour come calling in the middle of the night.

"S'alright, luv. I'll fancy gettin' y' a new frock―Promise. But at the moment, then….I want―I need yer skin 'gainst mine; need to feel yer naked breasts b'neath me lovin' hands, under me mouth to kiss an' savor. I swear, nothin' on this miserable earth feels―tastes as intoxicatin' as yer naked skin, darlin'…"

If Jack was likened to strong drink in Elizabeth's psyche with the ability of invigorating her senses, then Elizabeth's body was that to Sparrow. Jack was now sitting at the table to a bountiful feast. Captain Jack Sparrow now fully acknowledged, fell upon Elizabeth with all the voracious frenzy of a starving man. Paying homage to each mound and each inch of her glorious body; the night soon delved into rapturous joy.

But when it was all finally over, night turned to dawn and time was all but the hollow ticks of a distant clock…Jack Sparrow once again had left her life, her arms and her bed. Elizabeth Swann carried on by herself, only because she could….until she was aware that the _Black Pearl_ had once more berthed in her port bringing with it that indomitable creature to her side, Captain Jack Sparrow.

.


End file.
